


Tales of a Happier Time

by Irisillia



Series: Azeroth's Dysfunctional Defenders [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gen, Probably Spoilers?, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisillia/pseuds/Irisillia
Summary: Probably really short little drabbles featuring the characters in "Azeroth's Dysfunctional Defenders Group Chat"Updates randomly, as these are all just little ideas that turn into a small piece of writing. These may be backstories, little stories from different points in time, etc.





	1. Gone

     She was gone. The last time she had seen her was during the argument, and after that, she knew that Ari had gone down to the lake to cool off. They had been arguing over something stupid again, as it was about what their family had done when they had gone camping there before their parents had been killed by the orcs. They had decided to keep going camping, and remember them every time they went. Iris knew that it didn’t really matter. Ari was right anyways, since after a bit of thought while looking, she realized that they did always hunt for their dinner on the last day they were out in the woods, not the first.

     She knew that she had said some very hurtful things to her younger sister, and she felt bad. She wanted to apologize, but she had to find her first. She once again made a round around the camp, looking for clues as to where Ari had gone. Iris checked the calendar, and realized that it was the last day of their trip, so Ari may have gone hunting. She went to Ari’s tent, and discovered that her bow, quiver, and hunting knife were still there. “So I know what she’s not doing…” she muttered, glancing around the tent. As she exited the tent, she sighed quietly, deciding to go walk around the camp one more time.

     Meanwhile, Ari was on one of the highest branches on a tree near the camp, hidden by the foliage. She felt bad for making Iris worry, but what her older sister had said had hurt her feelings. Though, Iris did look really worried, and she could tell that she wanted to apologize. “Maybe I should go down and apologize…” Ari thought. After a bit of thought, she decided that she would make sure that she was ready, so they hopefully wouldn’t have a big fight again.

     A bit later, Ari came down, and walked over to Iris was. It looked like she didn’t notice her arrival, so Ari quietly called her name. “Ari? I was so worried! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said,” Iris immediately said. “I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to make you worry,” Ari said quietly. They talked it out a bit, then decided to go sit by the lake and to eat their dinner.

     They arrived as the sun was just setting, casting a gorgeous light over the lake. “You were right, by the way,” Iris whispered. Ari nodded slightly, and they sat down by the lake. She then leaned on Iris a bit, smiling happily. “I’m glad to be with you.” she whispered quietly.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: "Why do you guys not know the other is alive"  
> (Basically Iris recounting the story of how she and Ari reunited after her death)

“My name is Irisillia Dawnfury. I’m the Deathlord of the Ebon Blade”  
“I have a little sister, Ariyella. She doesn’t actually know that I’m still alive…”  
“You see, I was a Farstrider from Quel’Thalas, and I helped defend it from the undead.”  
“I died there.”  
“But Arthas, the fallen prince of Lordaeron, resurrected me, and made me a death knight.”  
“I was forced to turn against my own people.”  
“Once I was freed from his control, I joined the war against him.”  
“That’s where I saw Ari for the first time in years.”  
“She had grown, she was no longer the innocent young girl she had been when I died. She was now a soldier of the Horde, fighting the army of undead Arthas had at his disposal.”  
“I didn’t want to tell her that I was still walking the land of the living.”  
“So I avoided her.”  
“My only regret was not being there at the final battle.”  
“Together, she and a few other adventurers from the Horde killed the Lich King.”  
“I traveled back to Acherus, since the war was over. Then the Cataclysm occurred.”  
“I traveled around the world, helping the settlements affected by it, and I heard a lot about all the good Ari was doing.”  
“Eventually, I was pulled into the fight against Deathwing. Unsurprisingly, she was there.”  
“I decided to keep my hood up and not talk, in hopes that she wouldn't recognize me.”  
“Even if I had, my voice was practically unrecognizable because I had become a death knight.”  
“I had managed to keep my existence a secret...for now.”  
“Then Theramore happened.”  
“I made my decision. I wanted to discreetly leave the horde.”  
“I decided to not go to Pandaria and fight, and I didn’t go to Draenor either.”  
“Then the Legion came. I was summoned by the new Lich King to serve in this war.”  
“Despite not being a warrior of the horde anymore, I went with them to the Broken Isles.”  
“I saw Ari there again.”  
“She had been gifted the armour of the Sin’dorei”  
“She was gorgeous and deadly, with her golden armour shining under the fel green sky and her daggers glinting as she struck the demons done.”  
“I saw her later on, at the meeting with the other leaders of each order.”  
“She had been named the Shadowblade of the Uncrowned.”  
“A few months later, I was helping in Highmountain and I had gone back to Dalaran for some more supplies and to have my armour and weapons repaired by our blacksmith in Acherus.”  
“It was nighttime, the best time for me to go around without whispers following me.”  
“The horrors the death knights committed under the control of the Lich King have not been forgotten.”  
“I forgot that nighttime is when the rogues are most comfortable as well.”  
“...Iris?” Ariyella called out, seeing her older sister standing in the street.  
“It’s good to see you too, little sister” Irisillia replied, turning to smile at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that heritage armour was added in BFA, but because Ari was boosted, I did BFA before Legion, getting my heritage armour before getting my first artifact heh. I did do the Broken Isles scenario first though, but I had no choice in the matter. Basically, I edit the timeline of these little details to suit my needs


End file.
